ER Lady Marmalade
by annacarter4ever
Summary: Just the ER ladies havin’ some fun! I love to write parodies, so be lookin' out for some of my other ones!


Cast (In case you are wondering, I picked the ER character [past and present] that looks the most like the real singer that th

**TITLE: ER Lady Marmalade  
AUTHOR: annacarter4ever  
EMAIL: annacarter4ever@ertvonline.com  
CATEGORY: ER/humor/comedy/romance  
RATINGS: PG-13, just to be safe :)**

SPOILERS: Nope, all stuff you should know if you watch the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. My Tv and   
Warner Brothers own them.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I love writing parodies, and when I saw the Lady Marmalade video and heard the song, I knew I HAD to do a parody.

**SUMMARY: Just the ER ladies havin' some fun!**

** **

**Cast (In case you are wondering, I picked the ER character [past and present] that looks the most like the real singer that they are portraying. If you don't agree with my choices, you must be blind):  
  
Mya/Cleo Finch  
Pink/Kerry Weaver  
Lil' Kim/Robert "Rocket" Romano  
Christina/Anna DelAmico  
Missy Eliott/Peter Benton  
  
  
**

**Robert:   
Where's all my soul sistas  
Let me hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
Cleo:   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista   
  
Cleo:   
He met Marmalade down in County General  
Storing her stuff in the lounge  
She said, "Hello, hey, yo, you wanna examine me Jo?" Oh! uh huh  
  
Chorus:  
****Giuchie****, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Docta Docta ya ya ya (oh yea)  
ER lady Marmalade  
  
Robert:   
What What, What what**

**  
Cleo:   
ooh oh  
  
Docteur Dave est un abruti dit moi dit moi   
Docteur Dave est un abruti dit moi**

**  
  
Robert: yea yea yea yea  
  
Kerry: Kim sat in my boudoir while I freshened up  
Our relationship we tried to hide (alright)**

**All her curly hair, long legs, eyes of green  
yeah  
  
Chorus:  
****Giuchie****, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Docta Docta ya ya ya (yea)  
ER lady Marmalade  
  
Docteur Dave est un abruti dit moi dit moi (dit moi, what what what)**

**Docteur Dave est un abruti dit moi****  
****  
Robert:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the Carter tags,  
Anna let him know she didn't care about the dough straight out da flow uh  
I'm an independent woman, some mistake me as a whore  
I'm sayin', why should ya kiss my ass when I can kick yours?   
Disagree? Well that's you and I can't agree  
Imma keep rappin' these beats out like my homie Deezer D.  
Knowin' how to clothe not puttin' up with bull  
4 bad ass hotties from County General  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink Morphine by the vial with diamonds in the glass  
Saline's a waste, the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna ****Giuchie****, ****Giuchie****, ya ya   
Docta Docta Docta what?  
ER Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...   
  
Anna:   
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of his lips feelin' silky smooth  
He looked so right in the police station light  
Made the savage beast inside me roar 'til I cried,  
Bail-bail-bail  
  
Kerry:   
Now he's back home doin' mighty fine  
  
Cleo:  
He's got all that money can buy **

**  
Anna:  
But when my thoughts turn back to County, sweet memories creep   
Bail-Bail-Bail  
  
Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Docta Docta ya ya ya (yea)  
ER lady Marmalade  
  
**

**Docteur Dave est un abruti dit moi dit moi (dit moi)**

**Docteur Dave est un abruti dit moi (all my sistas yeah)**

**Docteur Dave est un abruti dit moi dit moi (dit moi)**

**Docteur Dave est un abruti dit moi (C'Mon! uh)******

**  
Peter:  
Anna...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Kerry... (Lady Marmalade)  
Romano...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Cleo...(Oh Oh oooo)  
ER baby...(baby)**

**Thursday nights on NBC (NBC)  
Cook County General... (0h)**

** **

**ER lady marmalade……….yes.**

  
  
  



End file.
